Yakumo's Crisis
by Word spinner
Summary: Yakumo frets over an incident with Iori... Harima x Yakumo


Yakumo shrieked in horror. "_Iori_!"

Tenma gave chase, picked up a stone and hurled it at the offenders. "That's it, you _run away_! _Cowards_! You'll pick on a cat but you won't pick on _us_!" She scowled, and turned, arms folded. "Yakumo, how's Iori…?"

Yakumo's look of anguish said it all. "H-he's breathing…_but_…"

Tenma peered over her sister's shoulder, and drew away, her face ashen. "Yakumo…I…I _really_ don't think he's gonna make – "

"We have to get him to a vet!"

"But Yakumo!" Tenma protested. "How are we gonna get him there? The vet's in town! We don't have a car!"

"Kenji has a motorcycle," Yakumo answered curtly, "We have to call him…" She trailed off, reconsidering. _He's meeting with the manga publisher in town. He's not far off. He could make it here in time, I'm sure. But…he's been preparing for this meeting for weeks. It might be another big break for him._ She glanced down at her pet and bit her lip. _But if I __don't__ call him…Iori will surely… _She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Sis, call Kenji for me! Tell him it's _urgent_!"

"Shouldn't _you_ call him?" Tenma frowned.

"My phone's in my room. I don't want to leave Iori's side. He's badly hurt. I don't want to move him. If I left…and returned to find him…_gone_…I could never live with myself. Please, Sis, _call him_!"

"Alright…" Tenma faltered, dashing inside. She emerged less than a minute later, looking quite flustered.

"How did it go?" Yakumo asked fearfully. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he's coming," Tenma muttered, "but I he sounded _really_ cheesed off. Oh, don't make that face, he wasn't _rude_ or anything…but I could tell…he wasn't happy…"

"Did you tell him why we were calling?" Yakumo asked.

"No."

"_No_?" Yakumo stared at her sister, appalled.

"Should I have? You just said to tell him it's an emergency."

"He's in an important _meeting_!" Yakumo almost shrieked. "You could at least have told him the _reason_!" She looked away, trembling. _What if…what if I lose Iori…__and__ cause Kenji to lose his position? He will be furious. What will he think when he finds out that our __cat__ is the reason? He likes animals…but…it's not as if Iori is __his__ pet…_

Tenma stared at her sister in hurt confusion. She loved Iori too…but not _that_ much...

The rumbling of an engine drew near, and Harima skidded into the driveway, a dark frown on his face. He dismounted and ran up to them. "What's up? I hope this is _real_ important!"

Yakumo turned to him, almost in tears. "Kenji...I'm _really_ sorry…" she whimpered. "I-it's Iori…some children were careless, and hit him with their bikes. He's in a bad way…" She looked at him pleadingly. "I'm so sorry to call you during the meeting…but…" she began to break down, "but we _must_ get him to the vet!"

Harima stared at her. Then at Iori. Then at Tenma, who shrugged and sighed. Kneeling down, he placed his arm around his girl and held her close. "Don't worry. I'm _not_ mad at you. I'm just mad that something got in the way of the meeting. But that's what happens sometimes. Things don't always go the way we planned. Accidents happen." He looked at the cat. "We'll have to be real careful transporting Iori to the clinic. Have you got one of those carry cases for pets?"

"Y-yes," Yakumo faltered.

"Pad it well with blankets. Put Iori in carefully. We can strap it to the back of my bike. I'll drive slow, and make soft turns. Hopefully I'll get there in time…and hopefully the doc will be free."

"I'll come with you," Yakumo said. "I'll sit behind and hold you, with the case on my lap."

"The case might slip. If you hold it…you might slip. No, you stay here. Hurry!" Harima glanced at the cat and winced. "I don't think he has too much time. We really have to _go_!"

The urgent tone of Harima's voice galvanized Yakumo into action. The preparations were made, and after double checking the case was secure, Harima departed.

Yakumo stood in the driveway and watched him go, trembling. Her sister came to her side. "Don't worry, Yakumo. Harima will get there in time. He's _awesome_! He'll _fix_ it!"

Yakumo glanced at her sister askance, wishing she shared her sister's simple, bubbly optimism. Even Kenji was fallible, after all. For that matter, so was the vet. Still, her sister was just trying to cheer her. Yakumo smiled. "Thanks, Sis. Yes. He _is_ awesome, isn't he?"

*******************************************************************************

Yakumo sat at the kotatsu in the living room, nervously looking at the clock. They'd been away a devil of a time. It was almost dark. Tenma came into the room and sighed. "Are you _still_ sitting there?" She asked in exasperation. "Look how tense you are! Why don't you have a nice hot bath, and when you come out, I'll have some hot chocolate waiting! I'm sure everything's fine! You worry too much! You know how great Dr. Sekine is! I'm sure he patched up Iori just great!"

"Yeah…" Yakumo mused. _Sis is right…I can't keep moping around. Whatever has happened will have happened by now. I'll take a bath. What's the bet Kenji will get back the moment I step in?_

Yakumo wished she had suggested a bet with Tenma, for no sooner had she began lathering the soap, she heard Tenma answer the door. Yakumo inwardly cursed and quickly rinsed herself off. Clad in nothing but a towel, she scrambled out of the bathroom.

Tenma was pouring Harima coffee in the kitchen.

"How's Iori?" Yakumo asked.

Harima stared at her in amazement, then averted his eyes. "Um…_well_…"

"_Yakumo_!" Tenma gasped, half scowling and half grinning. "What are you doing, running about like _that_!"

Yakumo glanced at her sister, then back at Harima. "Is Iori alright? Did the vet see him? Will he be okay?"

"Iori will be okay…" Harima cleared his throat, his face flushed. "I realize we're on closer terms now…but could you _please_ put some clothes on?"

Yakumo blinked. "I'm wearing a towel. There's no need to be embarrassed. I'll get back in the bath just as soon as you tell me what happened."

Harima took a long sip of his coffee and set his mug down. "He suffered damage to several organs. Several fractured bones. He has back injuries, but luckily they're not that serious. Dr. Sekine really is a great vet, you know? Iori's lucky to have such a great doctor looking after him. And a good friend like you."

Yakumo gasped. "M-me?"

"Sure," Harima shrugged. "If you hadn't called me, there was a very good chance that by now, he might be dead, or have no chance at recovery. It's a good thing you called."

"It's even better that you came," Yakumo pointed out, her voice shaky. "To be honest…I wasn't sure you would…and that if you did…you'd be mad that it was only about our _cat_…"

"You know, Yakumo…" Harima finished his coffee, "no disrespect, but you sometimes think the silliest things. Firstly, of course I'd come. You knew what that meeting meant to me, and I knew that you'd only ever consider interrupting it for a matter of life and death. And it _was_ life and death, _wasn't_ it? You've nothing at all to apologise for. Do you consider Iori's life to be worth any less than Tenma's?"

"N-no, of course not!" Yakumo shook her head. "Iori is like a child to me!"

"Exactly." Harima nodded. "So _stop_ worrying."

"B-but Kenji…" Yakumo asked meekly. "The publisher…he wouldn't have taken kindly to having his time wasted like that. I'll go in and explain everything – "

"There's no need." Harima waved dismissively.

"R-really?"

"Like I said, it was a matter of life and death. I just told him your sister had been in an accident and I had to take her to the hospital. Didn't realize just how close my excuse was to the truth. It's fine. I mean, even he can't penalize people fir things like that, can he?"

Yakumo regarded him with the utmost respect, and, lost for words, she mumbled her agreement and her thanks and returned to her bath.


End file.
